johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 3:Super Mario Bros. 3
Summary Riding on the success of it's 2 preceeding games and the success of The Legend of Zelda, Nintendo decided to carry on with Super Mario Bros. They decided to have the new SMB game to return to it's original roots of platform jumping and using power ups, but with a very surprising twist to go with it. Story/Gameplay Boswer Koopa, thought to have been defeated by Mario and Luigi comes back with his 7 Kooplings: Larry, Morton Jr., Wendy, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig Von. Together, they overthrew the 7 kings of the Mushroom Kingdom by turning them into hapless animals (each unique to each other). Mario and Luigi must undo this and save the 7 kingdoms from Bowser's Kooplings. As stated before, Super Mario Bros. 3 returned to the roots of the original game, with jumping on platforms and using the famous SMB power-ups. This game features new power-ups, the Raccoon Leaf that gives Mario and Luigi the ability to fly in the air temporarily, the Tanooki Suit which is more than a dressed up version of the Raccoon Leaf, it also allows Mario and Luigi to turn into a statue that'll render them invincible temporarily, the Frog Suit which makes it easier to traverse underwater, a Hammer Suit (which is a rare find) that allows Mario and Luigi throw hammers (like the Hammer Bros. can), and even a magic wing that gives Mario and Luigi to have permanent flight powers for one course. One of the other things that made this game great is that the 8 worlds of the game are unique to each other. One world has a lot of underwater courses, another has giant enemies, another where you can traverse the clouds above and another with a maze of warp pipes. The Kooplings also have some unique moves as well. Wendy throws her bracelets, Roy causes earthquakes that'll stun Mario and Luigi and Lemmy balances on a ball (and even throws balls at Mario and Luigi). The game also has the feature of storing power-ups to use for later (there's mushroom houses that'll allow you to do this), hammer bros. also make a re-appearance as an occasional enemy you must face (you'll receive an item for defeating them). The game also has some nifty secrets, if you met certain conditions you can make either a white and blue mushroom house appear or even in rarer times make a Hammer Bro turn into an airship full of coins. Even in-course secrets that hold a special item if you can find them. Reception This combination of old gameplay with new features was...what you can call a "match made in heaven" for this game. That is because it became such a hit with gamers of all kinds, and helped Mario, Luigi and his friends launch into worldwide fame, and for a time it was the top selling game of all-time. Trivia * The game saw the introduction of the Boo Diddlies. The Boo Diddly was a reference to the wife of one of the game's developers: Takashi Tezuka who suffered from a mild case of split-personality, in public she's shy of other people, but she also suffered from huge mood swings in private. * The Japanese version of the game had a good number of notable differences from the overseas versions. ** When Mario and Luigi were hit by enemies or enemy projectiles while having fire power or raccoon power for instance, they will revert back to their regular form instead of just reverting back to their super form. ** The layout of some stages and the placement of certain objects were also different. ** The ending is much longer than it is in the overseas versions. * In early versions of the game, Mario and Luigi's overalls were pink. But this was ultimately changed to blue. * In early versions of the game, Koopa Troopas and Hammer Bros. were originally going to host the mini-games that Mario and Luigi can play for extra lives and extra items. The Japanese version was also going to have their famous dice game. But this was scrapped in later development and were replaced by Toad. * The unique item: The Kuribo's Shoe, is a reference to the Goomba's Japanese Name: Kuribo. Hence why the shoe is operated by a Goomba. * With the exception of Grass Land (the name for World 1), the worlds of the game had their names altered for re-releases of the game. **Desert Hill~Desert Land **Sea Side~Water Land **Big Island~Giant Land **The Sky~Sky Land **Iced Land~Ice Land **Pipe Maze~Pipe Land **Valley of Bowser~Dark Land *The worlds' original names were eventually re-used when the game was updated and released on Super Mario All-Stars, World 8's name was changed to "Bowser's Castle" when the game was released as Super Mario Advance 4. * Some gameplay elements of the game had to be altered when it was released as Super Mario Advance 4 to make the game easier to play on a smaller screen. * Early complete versions of the game were seen during the Climatic events of the movie: The Wizard (Fred Savage, Luke Edwards). This was to help with the sales of the game and it's said by some to help with the game's success in the United States. * The Layouts of some of the worlds in the game have some interesting references. **The easterly most island in World 3 is layed out to the 4 Main Islands of Japan: Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku and Kyushu. The coin is placed at where Tokyo is located and the green bridge is a reference of the Naruto Bridge: The fewest of places where people can view whirlpools. ** The main island in World 4 looks like a Koopa Troopa. ** Some of the islands in World 7 look like the Warp Pipes. * The sound of the flute is exactly the same sound the flute makes from The Legend of Zelda. * The Card game (that you'll find after scoring 80,000 points every time) is a reference to the real card game: Memory. * The game saw the introduction of the Kooplings. But, the American Version had them named for members of some American and British rock bands that were famous at the time. **Morton Koopa Jr.~Morton Downey Jr. Morton Koopa Jr. also has a white face with a pale grey star over his left eye, a reference to the KISS band member: Paul Stanley. **Wendy O' Koopa~Wendy O' Williams. **Iggy Koopa~Iggy Pop **Roy Koopa~Roy Orbison, even wears big horn-rimmed sunglasses as the singer. **Lemmy Koopa~Lemmy Kilmister * Larry Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa are the only Kooplings not named after rock band members. Ludwig Von Koopa is an obviously named after Ludwig Von Beethoven: a Famous renaissance Songwritter and Piano Player. Larry Koopa however is harder to find, but he could be referenced to U2 Band Member: Larry Mullen Jr. * One of the Power-Ups in the game would transform Mario and Luigi into Centaurs which was inspired by the Greek mythological monster, but was scrapped in favor of the Tanooki, a Japanese Mythological animal. * If you were to defeat Boom-Boom with the effects of the Starman, the "?" Ball will be upside down. * The US Game Box featured screenshots that were from early versions of the game that were altered. **The Para-Beetles were going to be seen in World 1, but were unique to World 5-6 in the final version. **The Status bar would also have Mario or Luigi's name on the Top left corner. But were replaced by the World and the World's number (in order) in the final version. * In the game, the Kooplings transformed the lands' kings into some kind of animal (e.g., a Dog, a Turtle and an Eagle). When the game was updated and re-released in Super Mario All-Stars some of these animals were replaced by creatures exclusive to the Mario franchise (e.g., a Hoopster, an Albatoss and even Yoshi).